Kawaii Prince
by nakura87
Summary: La vida de un chico bishounen. garantizo bizarreadas.


Perfiles de los personajes 

Kumiko:

Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene 15 años y asiste al colegio indefinido. Es un chico tranquilo, muchas veces lo confunden con una chica, ya que tiene rasgos muy femeninos, tanto físicos como de personalidad, cosa que suele meterlo en problemas y situaciones embarazosas ya que toda su vida, cada vez que se presenta frente a un grupo de personas, la mayor parte de los hombres quedan encantados con su persona.

Su hobbie son los videojuegos de citas, le encanta cocinar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ya que su madre murió cuando lo dio a luz, y es por esto que su nombre significa "chica de eterna belleza", que se lo puso su padre para que el no olvidara que su madre dio su vida por el.

Tiene un hermano, llamado Ichitari, y junto con su padre viven en un departamento.

Mitsuki:

Debido a problemas familiares en su pasado, su personalidad es más introvertida, callada, fría y no es muy sociable. Vive sola en un departamento (se lo paga su padre). Asiste al mismo colegio que Kumiko, pero en un grado superior. Sus problemas más comunes son parecidos a los de él, ya que tiene una apariencia masculina, sin mencionar que tiene una gran fuerza y le encantan los juegos de pelea. En su tiempo libre practica Aikido.

Al tener una apariencia de hombre, y poseer una personalidad retraída, las chicas del colegio crearon un club de fans para su persona.

(adelanto)

Mitsuki en el pasado solía salir con Ichitari, hermano de Kumiko, pero debido a que él le fue infiel, cortaron a los tres días de salir.

Más adelante se descubre que Mitsuki de pequeña era muy kawaii, pero al pasar los años comenzó a mostrarse más masculina y sin debilidades para poder acercarse a Ichitari.

Ichitari:

Tiene 19 años de edad, y es el hermano mayor de Kumiko. Cuando asistía a la escuela (ya se graduó) solía estar con sus amigos Dai, Yuri y Tako (le dicen así, no se llama pulpo), también solía juntarse con Mitsuki, pero no sabía de sus sentimientos hasta más adelante cuando terminaron saliendo. Su hobbie es matar el tiempo con sus amigos, y su habilidad es: No importa quien sea, va a terminar saliendo con él.

Dai:

Repitió el año por ausencia, por lo cual tiene la misma edad que Ichitari. Tiene un gran sentido de la justicia ya que es el mayor de cinco hermanas (las cinco Idols del colegio), y se encarga de ser la madre de la casa, y a la vez ser el guardaespaldas de las cinco, junto con Tako, quien está profundamente enamorado de Mitsuki.

Tako:

Esta profundamente enamorado de Mitsuki, vive por Mitsuki, es el jefe del club de fans de Mitsuki. Sus hobbies son Mitsuki y Mitsuki. (adelanto) termina saliendo con una de las cinco dolls.

Yuri:

Es el encargado de que el grupo no tenga problemas con los maestros. Su hobbie es leer y jugar y buscar hentai. Siempre relaciona las situaciones con algo pervertido.

Tiene el mejor promedio de todo el colegio. Es un gran comerciante, puede convencer a cualquiera de hacer cualquier cosa. (adelanto) termina saliendo con una de las profesoras.

_Chapter one: REENCUENTRO_

(fondo: camino al colegio)

Kumiko y Ichitari se dirigen al colegio. Ichitari lo acompaña y le cuenta todo lo que necesita saber sobre el colegio y si necesitaba algo que se encontrara con los amigos de él, que él ya les hablo de su hermano y que si necesita ayuda ellos lo ayudarán. Llega al colegio, se despiden.

(mente de Kumiko)

"Ese es mi hermano, se graduó el año pasado en este colegio y ahora trabaja. Solía ser el chico más popular del colegio, todo el mundo lo respetaba y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Siempre lo eh admirado mucho... y, aunque no lo parezca, siempre eh deseado ser como él."

Kumiko entra a la escuela , no da ni cinco pasos que todos los chicos empiezan a mirarlo, a seguirlo, etc. Él se siente intimidado, es rodeado por todos los chicos, y, accidentalmente se choca con Mitsuki.

M: "¿Qué están haciendo?"

Multitud: "...nada..." (la multitud se marcha)

M (se da vuelta y le habla a Kumiko): "¿Estás bien?" (lo ayuda a levantar los libros y se va)

(Kumiko reacciona)

K: ...gracias... (tembloroso)

Entra a su clase. Se presenta frente al grupo y nuevamente una multitud lo rodea.

Chico: Vos sos la hermana de Ichitari, no?

Kumiko: HERMANO! / 

Chico: Perdón? Cómo! ... pero esa piel blanca, esos labios color cereza, esos ojos que simulan esmeraldas y esa figura de sirena!

(Kumiko enloquece)

Kumiko: BASTAAAA! SOY UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO!

(se da vuelta todo el curso y lo mira a Kumiko) Unos minutos de silencio...

(La clase empieza normalmente)... llega el recreo...

Kumiko se siente deprimido y se va al jardín de la parte de atrás con una leche (vaca miow miow).

Kumiko: Por que todos creen que soy una chica? sniff Por cierto... debería buscar a los amigos de mi hermano...

(Kumiko ve a unos chicos a lo lejos)

Kumiko: Ah! Ellos deben ser los amigos de mi hermano! Nyaaa!

(Kumiko se acerca a ellos y comienzan a mirarlo feo)

Kumiko: (aterrado) Ehh... estem... ustedes son los amigos de mi hermano Ichitari?

Chabon1: Tal vez si te quedas un rato con nosotros podrías refrescarnos la memoria...

Kumiko: Ehhh? ...Ummmm...

Chabon2: Dale, quedate un rato…. Te vas a divertir con nosotros (lo agarra de la cintura)

Kumiko: No quiero!

Chabon 3: (lo agarra y le toca su glúteo derecho)

Kumiko: KYYYAAAAAA! O/O

Chabon 2: (lo pone contra la pared y le sujeta las manos)

Kumiko: (pensando) "Nooo... nooo... me va a violar! Va a ser mi primera vez, va a ser en un patio, al aire libre, y ni siquiera lo conozco! Y además... él es un hombre! KYYAAAA! NII-SAN!"

(se escucha una voz a lo lejos)

Mitsuki: Pueden bajar la voz? Algunos estamos tratando de dormir!

(Mitsuki se percata de la situación de Kumiko)

Mitsuki: Pero qué! Qué carajo están haciendo! No ven que es un pibe!

Chabon 1 y 3: CÓMO! (los dos se dan vuelta y miran al chabon 2)

Chabon 2: (mira fijo a Kumiko, quien tiene una mirada llorosa) Esto ni en pedo es un pibe! ... Ya sé que seguro te gustaría estar en mi lugar!

Mitsuki: Probame que es una mina!

Chabon 2: (se acerca para corroborar las partes intimas de Kumiko, y cuando esta a punto de ver... Mitsuki le da una trompada) Chabon 2 is K.O. cuadro de mortal combat

Chabon 1 y 3: Eh! Qué te pasa! (entre los dos agarran a Mitsuki)

Mitsuki: Suéltenme retrasados! Los voy a matar! (Mitsuki con cara de desesperación)

(Aparecen los amigos de Ichitari)

Tako: MITSUKI! MI AMOR ESTAS BIEN? YO TE RESCATARÉ! CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!

Dai: Deja de perder tiempo diciendo sandeces... (Dai y Tako se acercan a los chabones y los hacen mierda contra la pared y exhala el humo)

Tako: Estas bien, no te lastimaron? o.o

Kumiko: Si, gracias… estoy bi...

Tako: A vos no travesti! Le estoy hablando a mi amada! CORAZON, DEJA QUE TE CONSUELE! (corre hacia su amada para estrecharla entre sus brazos)

Mitsuki: No te me acerques... FREAK! (se corre y él se estampa contra la pared)

(Yuri se acerca)

Yuri: Ahhh... vos sos Kumiko, el hermano de Ichitari! ... Aunque seas el hermano menor de Ichitari, podrías llegar a ser la protagonista perfecta para un manga Hentai!

(Dai golpea a Yuri) (Dai se presenta y presenta al resto)

Kumiko: (pensando) "esta clase de gente son los amigos de mi hermano! ..."

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO


End file.
